poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser Wilhelm II's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie
'''Kaiser Wilhelm II's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie '''is a new upcoming crossover movie created by well-known imprisoned satanic entity Fred Durst and produced by the Order of Adapa with blood harvested from Braithalimus The Wise's descendants in order to complete the eldritch pacts necessary to birth this unmentionable film onto our plane of existence. It will appear in Adam's nightmares in the near future. Plot After a scientist and occult researcher makes a groundbreaking discovery, a secret cabal moves to defend humankind from what they see as a dire threat by any means necessary. The twelve-year-old Eliza Thornberry, a girl who has been infused with the magical ability to speak with animals, finds herself in East Africa with her parents, Nigel and Marianne, a pair of roving wildlife photographers who run a television nature show managed by the seemingly benign organization known as the Foundation. However, after Nigel Thornberry launches himself into the conspiracy to make a ploy for power and gets the ball of madness rolling with a vicious assassination, the family is taken on an adventure of utterly demonic proportions. Things really go downhill when an angry man in a turtleneck sweater screams "DIRECT RULE FROM LONDON" to the audience at ear-splitting volume, signalling a sudden paramilitary takeover of Britain by this fiery figure hellbent on violently securing the future of humanity. An unlikely firebrand among the beasts emerges to oppose this tyrannical threat and seek an end to the oppression of non-human life, but his enemies are bent on crushing his spirits and breaking his will in the name of their species. Trivia * Cyborg-Kaiser Wilhelm von Hohenzollern II, Thaddeus, Fred Durst, Santiago, Hastur The Unspeakable, Thanos, Oswald Mosley, Ulfric Stormcloak, The Goddess, Satan, General Miguel Primo de Rivera, Adam Jingleheimer, Evelyn "90s" Kid, J. Jonah Jamison, Please bring this madness in movie form to an end, R2-D2, Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad, Ash, Cream the Rabbit, Please stop, Rarity, Spike the Dog, Spike the Porcupine, Spike the Dragon, Darth Maul, Mega Man, I am suffering, Bilbo Baggins, Captain James T. Kirk, Peter Griffin, Peter Pan, Belle (Thomas and Friends), Thomas, Tommy Pickles, John Connor, Alaric the Visigoth, Dave (Dave the Barbarian), Red (The Rescuers Down Under), Ed, Edd, Eddie, Scrooge McDuck, Johann Schmidt, Dora the Explorer, Swiper the Fox, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Dipper, Mabel Pines, Odin, Thor, ODIN SAVE THE QUEEN, Green Arrow, Aang, 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Zuko, Please don't drag well-made shows into this, Hello Kitty, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Disco, AAAHHHHH, Alec Baldwin, Shaggy Rogers, Scoobert Doobert, Tom Sawyer, My Senpai Chris Avellone, U.S.S. Missouri, Captain America, NO, Bob the Builder, Alfred (Bob the Builder), Rainbow Dash, help, Porky Pig, Spider-Man, Dora-Nichov, Niko, Reader Rabbit, Elvis, Alice, Gru, Tintin, Knuckles (The Nut Job)Knuckles (The Nut Job), Johnny, Johnny (engine), Johnny (Sing), Johnny Appleseed, Johnny Abatti, Johnny Bravo, and Janet Nettles. * Cyborg-Kaiser Wilhelm II's first appearance in this film is his attempt to break into the airstrip control tower and play ''Da Victory March ''on the radio until Thaddeus suffers a nervous breakdown and is unable to fly the craft. * Brian from the ''Hatchet ''series appears in the film in order to stop the possessed daemon monkey known as Darwin from crossing the London Bridge. * The famous Schnappi guest-stars in the film and is activated as a cultist sleeper-agent after returning from a river in Nubia. * Jingleheimer is the ruler of Croatia. * THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN THIS FILM IS SATAN * Jingleheimer is the ruler of the world. * Included within this film is a death-metal rendition of ''Father And Daughter ''by Paul Simon. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Demons Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Anime